Blood Red Roses
by blue onyx 258
Summary: Emily has always been an outsider. Moving to a different school halfway across the world didn't really help either. Facing her fears and her demons she has to cope with going to a new school and making new friends. She also never expected to fall in love. How will Emily deal with her changes in of her powers? And how will one boy in a leather jacket make everything a little easier?


I tucked my platinum blonde curls behind my ears. My red boots clanked on the sidewalk as I hummed the song that my iPod was playing in my ears. Reaching my destination I examined the worn bus stop sign. I glanced down and gingerly touched the black eye I had acquired last night. My mothers yelling still played in my head. I pulled out my iPod and turned up the music all the way. Scrolling through the songs list I stopped at Demons by Imagine Dragons. 

The opening chords played in her ears.

**When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the Saints we see are all made of gold. **

_In the last few years I had hit rock bottom and I didn't think things could get much worse. _

**When you're dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood runs stale. **

_I remembered when I used to have dreams and hopes. I remembered how the ones that I had loved and respected had turned on me._

I heard the grinding of metal and looked up the thoughts still racing in my head. A large yellow bus with Sky High written on the side was idling on the curb in front of me. The doors opened with a creak and I looked at the slightly chubby man with a large grin on his face. I slowly and reluctantly took out my headphones

"Hi, Im Ron, bus driver whats your name?" I blinked at him and my light blue eyes widened. I climbed the steps too shy to answer his question.

"I-im, um im uh..." I stuttered and quickly looked past the cheerful man and walked hurriedly down the aisle putting my headphones back into my red ears.

The bus was mostly packed so I walked to the back and sat down in the nearest seat. I walked past a red-head dressed in nothing but green who smiled at me and then tuned to talk to a boy with brown hair and dimples. The girl through back her head back and laughed at something he had said. I remembered a time when I laughed at things like that when I could laugh at something so freely and easily.

The last chords of the song echoed through the headphones and I was shocked when I realized that the encounter had taken a matter of minutes.

I started dozing off and was one of the few sophmores who didn't scream when the bus driver drove the bus off the side of an unfinished bridge. I looked out the window not managing to get excited to be so high up in the air or being so close to the clouds.

The bus stopped and I watched as the girl in green and the boy with the dimples got off followed by a boy dressed in blinding colors holding hands with a girl dressed in black and purple.

I waited until everyone else was off and then got off myself. I ignored the stares and the whispers and walked through the open double doors. I walked towards the office already memorized the floor plan and saw an older woman with black glasses typing on a computer.

"Um, I'm new here and I need to get my schedule, I'm a sophmore ." She distractedly handed me a piece of paper not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Power placement is down the hall and to the left."

I gulped when she said power placement.

I waked out of the hall and walked into a wall of muscle. I flinched back hoping to god that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Watch it" A voice snapped at me and I looked up into glaring dark orbs. Although, I was still pretty scared I wasnt nearly like I should have been.

I gaped and then quickly brushed past him barely hearing him growling at my back over my erratic breathing.

I walked to the gym and leaned against the doorway and breathed deeply trying to tuning out the sharp crack of a hand connecting with a face.

Walking in the room I headed over to the crowd forming by the stage.

"I'm coach Boomer and this is power placement !" A man on the stage with too small shorts and too big mouth well, boomed out loudly whipping everyone's hair back and making a few of the the smaller people stumble back. I unfortunately was one of them, I stumbled and spluttered picking my platinum blonde hair out of my eyes. " So who wants to go first?" We all stared at him blankly. He smirked at us and laughed in a mean sort of way.

I felt the temper that always got me these bruises flare. I had never tolerated bullies and I wasn't about to start now. Before I could stop my hand was in the air and big mouth was glaring at me. Apparently he didn't like to be showed up.

People gaped at me and I smiled right back at them

I took slow and leisurely steps and climbed on to the platform. " What's your name and power?

I giggled and knew that I was going to enjoy his response.

" Emily Rosenburge." My voice came out in my classic southern drawl that made me seem sweet as honey. And I was most of the time, okay some of the time." And I'm a siren."

Total. Utter. Silence.


End file.
